


how was your day today?

by KateDoesntExist



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Texting, ask meme, hint of unrequited love, labmates, lars sucks, post-drift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateDoesntExist/pseuds/KateDoesntExist
Summary: A series of text-based interactions between Hermann and Newt, taking place throughout their time together.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	how was your day today?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt texts Hermann while away at a conference during their Hong Kong Shatterdome days.
> 
> A short convo between two labmates who have had a trying day.
> 
> [Newt's text is on the left, Hermann's on the right. Crossed out bits are texts they wrote but deleted.]

hey hermann hows it going?

|   
---|---  
| 

Good evening, Newton.  
  
how was your day today?

|   
  
| Would you prefer the more cordial answer?  
  
never, my dude

|   
  
| It was bloody awful  
  
): how come?

|   
  
| I was greatly disprespected by someone.  
  
i didn't do something wrong did i??

|   
  
| No, of course not. How could you do anything wrong when you're half way across the globe?  
look man, you never know |   
  
| Speaking of which, when are you due back to Hong Kong?  
night after next. but don't change the subject. whats up with this disrespect situation? who do i have to punch? |   
  
| ~~My father called to tell me he was at~~  
  
| As noble and righteous as a stiff hit to the face sounds for this fellow, I'd rather leave things be, thank you.  
  
| It is decidedly not worth sparing any further grief,  
alright, if you say so. but if its someone i know, you gotta tell me so i dont make some kind of faux pas |   
  
| Newton, how could I ever stop you from making a fool of yourself amongst company? I can predict when the kaijus attack, but I certainly do not have it in me to unravel the precise moments your mouth is going to get ahead of your brain.  
ha ha very funny okay |   
  
| :)  
  
(and it doesnt have an s)

|   
  
| :)  
so whoever it was.. they weren't coming onto you or something were they?? |   
  
| For godsake, Newton, No.  
  
~~idk! i mean, im gone and youre there alone and~~

| It was.. family.  
  
oh

|   
  
i see

|   
well we dont have to talk about that if you dont want to |   
  
(but you know im all ears for any venting you need) |   
  
| I don't need venting, I need you to get back here.  
  
wow herms, i feel so loved

|   
  
| You know what I mean!  
  
:)

|   
  
| Oh don't give me that.  
  
| With you away from the lab, I've had to upkeep your specimens, which is quite  
  
| Disgusting  
hey! my lifes work is not disgusting! |   
  
| Newton.  
ha ha okay, alright |   
  
really tho, thank you for doing that for me. only one other person offered, and i wouldnt trust him with a pet rock |   
  
| Do you mean Tendo? You know he does actually have a "pet rock" on his desk. I've seen it, it's quite humourous.  
exactly |   
  
| Well, how was your conference? Did you end up connecting with any other great minds?  
sadly (tho not unexpectedly) ...no |   
  
| Is that so.  
half the people there were so old they might as well have been colleagues of my opa heinrich. mingling was a complete bust. and when i got a handful of alleged engineers to discuss the merits of capturing and preserving kaiju, they basically laughed in my face. |   
| 

Newton  
  
not a single person took me seriously! im the freaking foremost biologist in this damn field and all these schmucks want to do is destroy them. its ridiciulous! |   
our best bet is to learn from the kaiju and that requires true understanding | 

~~My father was~~  
  
| 

Yes, I agree  
  
not just pulverizing them in the ocean like its a flipping ufc match! |   
  
| Newton  
  
aahghhhh!!!!!

| ~~I think I should tell you~~  
and its not that i cant take criticism, so dont even go there with that |   
  
| I wasn't going to.  
i mean you and i go round and round all day and i can handle that just fine! its these jerks coming in with their stuffy, antiquated principles about what qualifies as life worth saving and what doesnt | 

~~I think you should know that my~~  
  
| 

I think you're getting off topic now.  
  
i just

|   
...yeah. okay. i need to chill tf out. |   
  
| I'm sorry that it was such a rough time, Newton. I know you were rather excited about this conference.  
dude, its not so much that i was excited. i felt pressured to deliver, to get more funding. idk if youve noticed, but we are not doing so hot on the money front |   
  
| Yes, I am aware.  
but i got some contact info from a couple people (sort of guilted them into it) so ill try to follow up once i get back |   
  
| Newton  
what |   
  
| Today my father called to tell me that he has pulled all support for the Jaeger program and is now funding the wall.  
WHAT |   
  
| He was at your conference. He saw you there.  
omg |   
  
| And then he called to make sure I bloody knew it.  
dude wtf WTF???? |   
  
| I'm sorry. I genuinely am. It's safe to say his influence at the conference likely poisoned the well for you, so to speak.  
  
| Newton? Are you there?  
yeah |   
  
yeah im here. |   
  
im just |   
  
FUCK dude |   
  
| Yes, fuck indeed.  
okay im still hella angry, but seeing you swear in text is making me laugh ngl |   
  
| Desperate measures, my dear.  
"my dear"? wow youre really trying to make me feel better, huh | 

I didn't mean  
  
| It's just a saying. Don't read into it.  
~~i know. i dont hate it tho~~ |   
  
i know. im just kidding.

| ~~Though perhaps with a certain fondness~~  
  
| 

Of course, as am I.  
  
of course

|   
  
well its what, 1 in the morning for you? |   
  
| 12:56 AM  
  
precise as ever

|   
  
why arent you asleep?

|   
  
| Because you messaged me.  
  
did i wake you up?? shit dude im sorry.

|   
  
| No, I was awake.  
  
if you say so =_=

|   
  
| I am in bed though.  
  
>_>

|   
  
| I don't understand what these text faces mean.  
nvm |   
  
hey you should get some sleep. ive got some stuff i need to prepare before i present tonight. |   
  
(gotta take countermeasures against your dear ol dad)

| ~~I've been enjoying talking to you though~~  
  
| Ugh. I don't even want to think about my father. I am very enraged.  
llllllikewise |   
  
| I ought to get some sleep now though.  
yeah no worries |   
  
~~good night, my lo~~

| Thank you for sharing your day with me, regardless. I do feel better with you on my side.  
yknow i was gonna make a joke and call you a name just now as i said good night, but.. then i thought better of it |   
  
| Well thank you for sparing my feelings, you twat  
hermann !! |   
  
| :)  
ha ha good night, my dude |   
  
| 

Good night, Newton.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. I'm so bad at dialog that I figured something like this might be good practice. Had ZERO plan for where it was going when I started. If this was at all interesting, maybe I'll do another like it? I'd like to do something more fluffy and flirty. But we'll see. Lemme know what you think, what you liked, what you didn't like. All that jazz.


End file.
